


language of struggle

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homework, M/M, eww studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: If Minghao had to translate one more sentence, he would either scream or cry.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: sonnets of fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 27





	language of struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks to french class asking my smart friend for help.

“That’s it I give up,” Minghao declared flopping onto the bed.

He felt the bed dip next to him and when he opened his eyes, Junhui was lying on his side next to him looking at the younger with fond eyes.

“Hao, it’s only been an hour.”

“An hour of failure, suffering and sadness and I refuse to go on any longer.”

“Come in, it’s not even that bad when you get the hang of it.”

“Says you, you’re basically like a genius when it comes to languages Junnie,” Minghao sighed before rolling over to face Junhui, “the rest of us are still behind.”

“Hao, I promise you’re not as bad at Korean as you think,” Junhui smiled while caressing Minghao’s face, “you’re great at it, you just think you’re terrible because I get better grades than you.”

“Well obviously if you’re getting better grades than me you’re better than me.”

“Not Hao,” Junhui leaned forward to kiss Minghao’s pouting lips, “grades aren’t everything. Trust me okay?”

“Yeah,” Minghao sighed “I trust you Junnie.”


End file.
